


The Force of Nature

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Enemas, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu's on a medication that makes him pee with a LOT of force. Turns out that Yosuke's kind of into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Persona 4 Kink Meme [here](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1407263#t1407263).

Yu stepped up to the urinal next to Yosuke in the Junes bathroom after finishing up some extra training and unzipped his fly, worked himself through the flap in the front of his underwear, and allowed his mind to relax. He felt the first few drops ease forth from the tip of his cock and he sighed in relief, just in time for the piss to gush out of him like water from a fire hose. The pressure was such that he couldn't seem to keep it aimed at the urinal and it was getting everywhere! His foot slipped just slightly in a puddle of it and he felt his hips turn and watched in horror as the hard stream of pale yellow hit Yosuke in the knee and then seemed to be drawn upward to fire at Yosuke's soft cock for a moment before the last spurts flew from him to puddle on the floor by Yosuke's feet. Swallowing loudly, Yu looked up at Yosuke's face and was surprised at the look he found there. "Oh my god, Partner. That was fucking HOT!"

Sliding to his knees and grimacing as the cooling liquid soaked into his pants, Yu shook his head. "I'm... That's never happened to me before."

Yosuke tucked himself away and zipped up and crouched down next to Yu; one pant leg glistening with moisture. "Did you do anything different today? You don't think something happened during training, do you?"

Yu thought back to the dungeon for a moment and shook his head as he ran through the various battles they'd done. He didn't remember getting hit with anything except physical attacks, and Yukiko had healed him afterward... His eyes flew open. "I think it was the medicine I took this morning."

"Huh?"

Yu stepped carefully on the ground as he stood up, frowing at the pristine clearness of the water in the toilet and the mess all around it. "The fridge at our place sometimes has some funky things in it. I ate something last month that made me really sick, and I went to the doctor about it. He gave me a medicine to take if I was feeling queasy. I took it this morning after eating the eggs Nanako made for me for breakfast. They were a little underdone, but she tried so hard that I couldn't say no, but I didn't want to miss out on this with you guys."

Yosuke was busy looking under the stall doors and then he stood up and held the bathroom door shut as he looked at Yu. "Um, look, you'll pretty much have sex with anything that moves, right?"

"What?! Where did you get that idea?"

"Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Ai, that band geek girl... They all want you. I just figured you'd gone for it."

"Well, I haven't. I, um, well..." Yu cleared his throat. "Kanji, though."

"Dude! Dude?"

"He wanted to know what it felt like! I was kind of curious, too."

Yosuke worried at his bottom lip with his teeth while his eyes continued to dart around almost comically. "Okay, so... You've had gay sex then, right?"

Squirming because of the question and his wet pants, Yu nodded. "Just once, but yeah."

Clearing his throat, Yosuke pulled the door shut a little harder. "Would... would you be willing to have sex with me?"

"Yosuke!" Yu swallowed audibly. "If... If that's what you want, yeah."

"Would... Would you take more of that medicine and come over to my place tomorrow? And, um, drink a lot of water first?"

Raising an eyebrow, Yu felt himself nod before even really thinking about it. "Okay."

Yosuke pulled his cell phone from his pocket and glanced at it. "Okay, um, we've got about 30 seconds before everyone but the cashiers heads to the back for the shift change, so we should be able to run out of here without really getting caught, um, soaking wet. Thank goodness for black pants, right?" He inched the door open and motioned to Yu who hurridly put himself as much to rights as he could without taking a shower and changing clothes. Side by side, they walked quickly through Junes and out the door with no questions. To their luck, it had begun to rain while they'd been training and it was pouring down quickly on them as they stepped out under the dark sky. "See you tomorrow, Partner!" Yosuke said as he headed off in the opposite direction from where Yu was headed.

His breathing shallow as the cold rain seemed to steal the air from his lungs, Yu walked leisurely home with the knowledge that Yosuke wanted to have sex with him, and it had something to do with how Yu peed. He wasn't sure if he was up to it or not, but he certainly had enough courage to try.

The next day was Sunday, and though Yukiko called in the morning, Yu gave her some lame excuse he didn't remember even a moment later and then texted Yosuke to see what time he should be there. He got a quick reply of "12! Dont 4get 2 HYDRATE!" and then glanced at his watch. He had two and a half hours to take his medicine (it wasn't going to hurt to take it when he wasn't sick, right?) and drink as much water as he could stomach before he needed to be at Yosuke's. 

He headed downstairs to the kitchen and poured the first glass and took one of his pills with it, chased with a long pull of water. He could totally do this.

Fifteen minutes early, Yu was knocking on Yosuke's door. When Yosuke didn't immediately answer, he knocked again, then remembered the doorbell and rang it in quick succession three times. His knees held together tightly, he leaned his forearm against the doorframe and growled. "What is taking him so long?"

Yosuke finally opened the door, clad in a barely tied bathrobe, and let Yu inside. "Hey, I wasn't expecting until noo-" he said, but was cut off by Yu's lips pressing against his.

Pulling away, Yu squirmed slightly. "Whatever it is you're wanting to try, I hope you're ready NOW because I can't hold it much longer."

His eyes widening, Yosuke grabbed his hand and pulled Yu up the stairs to the large tiled bathroom with the drain in the floor and began pulling Yu's clothes off. "Of course I'm ready!"

Struggling to undo his belt, Yu asked, "What exactly is it that you're wanting me to do, anyway? You didn't say!"

Yosuke nudged at Yu's knees to get him to lift them one at a time so Yosuke could pull off his socks and the shoes that Yu had forgotten all about in the entryway. "I want you to stick it in me, pee, and then fuck me, Partner."

His pants falling down to his ankles, Yu froze. "That's..." His mind fought to provide a word, but all that came out was, "kinky". But he could feel his cock start to harden as he pictured it and he hoped against hope that he could hold it just a bit more, a bit longer, because he felt like his bladder was going to burst.

Shucking off Yu's shirt for him, Yosuke tossed it on the pile of clothes forming, pulled down Yu's underwear and helped him out of them, and then kicked the pile of clothes toward the wall. He untied his bathrobe and threw it on the pile and then they were naked. "Um, should I kneel?" Frustrated, Yu shoved Yosuke to his knees as Yosuke said, "I'm, um, already prepared, so just go to it, okay, Partner?"

Yu fell to the ground with one knee on either side of Yosuke's ankles and aligned his cock with the other man's ass and pushed in steadily; finding much less resistance than he had with Kanji. Yosuke groaned low in his throat and pushed himself back on Yu's cock. "Yeah, that's it. Now let it all flow into me."

Closing his eyes and trying to ignore the heat of Yosuke's ass surrounding him, Yu urged his muscles to comply and felt the river of liquid start to flow through him and bubble up around his cock inside of Yosuke. Yosuke let out a muffled scream as he bit his own arm and eased himself forward as the pressure of the liquid filling him pressed against his insides and began to leak out past Yu's cock and trail down the backs of Yosuke's legs. His stomach seemed to distend with it and Yosuke's cock grew harder and harder as he was filled almost to bursting with the heavy stream of piss from Yu's cock. He could feel every pulse of liquid within him, almost massaging his inner walls, and he groaned as he straightened his back and began to push back against Yu as the stream seemed to end.

Gasping as his bladder finally emptied, Yu took a moment to steady himself before he grasped at Yosuke's hips and began to rock into him, larger and larger streams of piss escaping back out from his loosening hole as Yu began to fuck him in earnest. Yosuke groaned and begged for more and reached back to let his fingers caress Yu's wet balls and then ghost across his own until he was stroking his cock with a wet hand while laying in a widening puddle on the floor. The noises echoing off of the tile walls were animalistic and squelchy and Yu was reluctant to let the moment end, but his balls tightened and then he was shooting his come into Yosuke's wet hole and falling back onto his heels to gaze at Yosuke's gaped entrance dripping fluid that coated the underside of his balls and dripped to the tile floor. He slid his thumb into Yosuke and let his fingers clutch softly at Yosuke's balls and felt them shift under his fingertips and felt Yosuke clench around his thumb and then Yosuke fell bonelessly into the mess of fluids on the floor. "Partner, you are amazing," Yosuke said with his words mumbled from how his lips pressed against his arm.

Yu let out a shaky breath. "How did you know you would even like that?"

Yosuke pulled himself up off of the floor with trembling arms and turned himself to sit opposite of Yu. "I, uh, used to have some problems as a kid where I'd have to get enemas. And, I kind of liked them. Like, a lot. I actually started masturbating because of them. My cock would get SO hard! And then, after getting to know Kanji some, I started to think about it. Y'know, being gay. And I thought that if I liked having warm water up there, and I knew how to make that not hurt, then what was a little come? And then, what was anything else?" Yosuke shivered and Yu was drawn to look at the mess of come on his stomach and the drops of liquid still clinging to his thighs. "I kind of experimented fucking myself with the enema nozzle and it felt really good... And then when you peed on me yesterday, I, like, popped an instant boner. Well, not literally 'cause it always takes a minute, right? But I wanted it and wanted you to do it because that was just... So fucking hot." Stretching his arms behind him to prop himself up, Yosuke grinned. "It was good, too. Right, Partner?"

Yu looked down at the mess they'd made and squirmed as the piss began to dry on his skin, but found himself nodding. "If we do it again, I am taking the medicine when you're with me so I don't have to run across town having to take a leak."

Running a hand along his stomach and through the come there, Yosuke nodded. "Hey, let's take a shower and then we can watch some videos. Chie finally let me borrow some again." He paused and looked at Yu. "You, uh, aren't going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

Yu shook his head. "So, you're not freaking out that you're gay?"

Yosuke let out a bark of a laugh. "Well, if you're gay, then there's nothing wrong with it, right, Partner?"

Nearly slipping in the mess as he stood up on shaky legs, Yu grinned softly. "Come on. Shower. I'm started to itch."

Yosuke, as he stood, did slip. "Aw, man! It's in my hair!"

Yu did all he could not to burst out laughing at the sight of a piss and come covered Yosuke complaining about the two strands of hair that had been dampened with the same. "Never change, Yosuke. Never change."

Yosuke grinned.


End file.
